Sugar, We're Going Down
by MyPajamasAreCozy
Summary: Rin lives with her Uncle, Shiro Fujimoto, after her mother died while giving birth. There are many secrets hidden from Rin that Shiro doesn't want Rin to find out, although she's found out a few things. Things go from peaceful to chaotic one day because of the information Rin learned. Now Rin has a journey she must partake in. Will she succeed? Only time will be able to tell.


"Rin! Get down from there, now!"

"No way, old man! You can't stop me!"

Shiro Fujimoto, a 46-year-old priest who had to take care of his 6-year-old niece. His sister died six years ago while giving birth to Rin. He loves his niece, but, God, she can be as stubborn as a mule sometimes. Also as strong as a bull, she has the fight of one too.

Today was Wednesday, October 15, 2003. Today was a day that Rin decided to punch one of her classmates, then proceeded to climb various objects to "get out of trouble." Father Fujimoto and a couple of teachers found her within seconds.

"Rin, you need to face the consequences of your actions!" Fujimoto yelled, in hopes to get her to come down.

"What about the bastard that called me a monster?!" Rin retorted back, beginning to fume so much that Fujimoto might have been able to see the smoke coming out of her ears.

"Yes, he will get punished, but you also need to learn that what you did was wrong, Rin." Fujimoto might just have to climb up there to get her down.

"What will happen when I come down?" Rin asked.

Shiro was a bit taken aback by the question, but he answered nonetheless. "You'll be talked to, and then you'll have to take a couple days off of school."

Rin's eyes widened slightly at the promise of getting out of school. She pondered for a bit, then came down from the lamp post. Shiro knelt down and gave his niece a hug, then he held her by her shoulders and started the beginning of his loooooooooooong lecture. "You need to learn that violence isn't the answer to everything, Rin. You need to control you—" Rin was looking behind Shiro as he gave her her lecture. He looked behind him, but all he saw were a couple of Coal Tar. He looked back at Rin then shook her a bit. "Rin!" Rin snapped her attention back onto her uncle, "Yes!?"

"Pay attention. This is important for you." Rin simply nodded her little head as Shiro shook his with a sigh. He then stood up and went to talk to a couple of teachers that needed his attention. Rin just continued to stare at the little black bugs floating around a few feet in front of her. 'Flies aren't that big. What are those?' she wondered. She took a single step towards them, "Rin!" But before she could get any closer, she was beckoned by her uncle to start the trek home. She jogged to catch up to him then reached for his hand.

Shiro looked down at the sudden contact by his niece and chuckled. Rin looked up and glared slightly at her uncle, "What?" She asked, to which Shiro just shook his head with a smile. Rin just let it go because her mind was still trying to wrap around on what it was that she saw. 'Those weren't like any bugs I've ever seen before. What could those be? Maybe I should ask Uncle Papa.' Rin turned her head and opened her mouth to speak, but then shut it thinking that she probably shouldn't inquire about the bugs. 'I'm sure that if he saw them and wasn't worried, then they must be normal.' Rin nodded and smiled, happy with herself to have thought of that conclusion all by herself. She didn't have to ask her Uncle Papa about the bugs.

"I see you're quite happy. I hope it's not because you got suspended."

"Suspended? What's that?"

"You have to stay home for a few days because you did something wrong."

"Oh! That's why I can't go to school for a few days?" Shiro nodded, confirming her question as correct. "Oh. Okay." The rest of their walk home was spent in silence, but not once did Rin let go of her Uncles's hand.

That night, as Rin walked into her room to go to bed, she looked out her window and again saw the little black bugs. She got closer to her window and looked below. There, she saw a hoard of the black bugs buzzing around two people as they walked down the sidewalk. 'Wow. People must really like those little guys, huh?' Rin smiled and then went to bed after turning off her light. 'I like them, too.' Rin thought as she succumbed to unconsciousness and fell into a peaceful sleep filled with dreams about the little bugs, her, and a very tall man that had a tail, horns – to which one was broken off midway – and large, leathery wings. He showed his sharp teeth when he smiled, but he was a lot nicer than he seemed. Her told Rin about the little black bugs and how she had to keep what she learned to herself.

"Why can't I tell anyone about the bugs?"

"Because they won't believe you. They'll think you're seeing things."

"Can't they see them, too?"

The tall man shook his head. "No. Only special people like you, me, and the people in your home with you."

"You mean the priests?" Rin asked as she tilted her head a bit.

The tall man winced and growled a bit. "Don't say that word."

"What? Why?"

"Because it hurts me."

Rin became concerned and apologised quickly "Oh! Sorry! I won't say it again. I promise."

The tall man smiled slightly and thanked Rin.

"You get the cruxite out, and I'll get you in game. I'll prototype you a sprite that might be t—" Rin smashed her fist on her alarm clock. She pryed her right eye open from under her blanket cocoon and she groaned. It was 5:00 o'clock am. Today was Monday, April 13, 2009, and Rin had school. Rin groaned that turned into a dry sob. There was a knock at her door, followed by a young women's voice. "Rin, hun. You have'ta get up, sweetie. You have school."

"That's why I don't wanna get up! Sister Maddie, please don't make me! Please!"

Sister Madeline was an exchange student from America. Rin is supposed to call her Sister Madeline, but she says 'Maddie' instead. When she first came here, she knew nearly nothing about the religion practiced in Japan, now she knows enough about it to kill a horse. Hopefully, not literally. "I'm sorry, hun, but you know what your uncle will say once he knows you aren't getting out of bed."

Rin groaned once again as she ripped the blankets off of her – exposing her to the chilling air – as she dragged herself out of her bed. Literally. She dragged herself out of bed. (Talk about 'not being a morning person.') Then she dragged her feet as she walked to the door and opened it slow enough for it to creak loudly. Sister Madeline got tired of it and quickly opened the door before Rin could rust the door hinges by opening it too slowly. Sister Madeline just stared at Rin with crossed arms and a look that told Rin "tell me what's wrong, or you'll end up getting it." Rin heaved a sigh and said "Nothing's wrong. I'm just not looking forward to the school day."

"Why? Someone bothering you at school?"

"No. I just don't like school."

Sister Madeline sighed with a smile displayed on her lips. She dropped her arms and put her right arm around Rin's shoulders as they both began heading downstairs. "Nobody likes school, darling. Nobody." Rin simply nodded her head solemnly.

"Hiya, Rin! How ya doing?"

"Tired."

"Ah, aren't we all?"

Sister Courtney was also an exchange student from America. She was the one standing in front of the stove, cooking breakfast. "I figured you'd be tired, so I just started breakfast for ya."

Rin smiled tiredly and said her thanks to Sister Courtney. "Just don't burn it like the macaroni." Sister Madeline warned with a smirk. "That was one time! Geez, Sis Mads." Sister Courtney didn't take the work at the monastery very seriously. She liked to hang around Rin a lot when she wasn't working. Ironic how she was an atheist, yet a nun – she just came here because Sister Madeline came here. She did like it here, though.

Rin sat down and began to eat as both Sisters talked in English. Rin learned some things to say in English from the both of them. She didn't talk in English very often, but she also learned a bit of Spanish and a bit of German. She learned German mostly from Sister Courtney, and Spanish from Sister Madeline.

"Rin. Wie bist du?" ("Rin. How are you?")

"Guten. Und du?" ("Good. And you?")

"Guten. Your German is coming along very nicely." ("Good.")

Sister Courtney smiled warmly towards Rin then continued to converse with Sister Madeline and cook the rest of the breakfast.

"Rin. It's almost time for you to go to school. Are you ready yet?"

Father Fujimoto walked into the kitchen just as Sister Courtney and Rin had their short conversation in German. Rin nodded her head at her uncle. "Yes, Uncle Shiro."

"Oh, really now?" Fujimoto crossed his arms and quirked his eyebrow as he smiled. "You're still in your pj's, how are you ready?" Rin looked down, and, sure enough, she was still in her pj's. "Oh." She said. She gobbled down the rest of her breakfast then ran upstairs to go and change. Fujimoto walked up to Sister Madeline and Sister Courtney, "We need to have a discussion about Rin." He said in a low tone. "Gather everyone and meet me in the basement after she has left." Both nuns nodded and agreed.

"Bye, Uncle Shiro!" Rin yelled as she ran out the door with her backpack. "Have a good day at school, AND DON'T BEAT ANYBODY UP!" Fujimoto yelled after his niece as she raced down the street then turned a corner and disappeared from sight. Fujimoto sighed, then proceeded to head downstairs into the basement. Both Sister Courtney and Sister Madeline tidied the kitchen a bit, then left to go and find everyone and tell them about the meeting.

"We need to talk about Rin." Fujimoto sighed as he sat down at the head of the table in the basement. Each seat had a helper from the monastery in it. "I believe Rin's demonic powers are starting to grow stronger." A few helpers gasped and a light murmur began to spread through the room. "Maybe Y—"

"Don't say that name. She never made it. She got kidnapped by Him."

"But you never know. It could be because of her. They are –"

"Don't say it. I just need stronger talisman on the sword. That's it."

"He's in denial." Thought nearly the entire room, besides Fujimoto.

Fujimoto sighed and said "Dismissed." Everyone filed out of the room and went upstairs besides Fujimoto, who sat there with his head in his hands as he thought.

Rin was outside, walking home, when she saw more of the little black bugs. She smiled and said in a whisper as she approached them "Hey, guys." She pet one of them, then they began to slowly gather around her. Rin giggled slightly then pet them as she had a small, one-sided conversation with the little Coal Tar. "Mr. S doesn't want me interacting with you guys in public, but who's gonna see me at this time?" A few of the Coal Tar buzzed happily at the affection they were receiving, and Rin giggled again "Right? There isn't anyone around."

The tall man in Rin's dreams has been in her dreams more frequently now than when she was younger. He's told her so much about the little creatures that only special people can see. He's also told her to call him 'Mr. S.' Suddenly, the little Coal Tar started to flicker like a broken image on a computer. Rin gasped as she stopped petting them. She whimpered slightly as she wondered what happened. "I'll ask Mr. S about it tonight." She thought to herself. She then began her walk home again.

"Is that her, papa?"

"Yes, darling. That's her."

The father smiled as he and his daughter watched inside the swirl that showed the girl with jet black hair and electrifying blue eyes as she walked with a pack that had dangling figures on it.

One of them was a human-like creature that showed only muscle, one had dark hair, a green cape, and sharp swords, another had a long blue hood and a matching blue outfit that looked like he was controlling light blue swirls. 'Maybe it represented wind?' thought the daughter as she became slightly transfixed on the figurines. She'd have to ask someone about it later.

'Humans are strange. You remind me of brother Meph.' She thought with a slight smile. 'Sister.'


End file.
